


The 'J-Word'

by Just Another Fake Noodle (Kirby_Stilinski)



Series: ✧Someone That Loves You✧ [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Plot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking Games, Drunk Texting, Jealous Corpse, Law-Stuff, M/M, Manhandling, Nobody Dies ;), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sequel, Slow Burn, Soft Sykkuno, lots of bad jokes, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Just%20Another%20Fake%20Noodle
Summary: "Oh, you're J-word, aren't ya buddy?" Sean laughed."What the fuck does that even mean?""It means you're J-word, bro. And if you're J-word for someone, you're maaad whipped." Felix high-fived the irishman for emphasis."What? I'm not whipped. I'm far from whipped." Corpse argued, sweating nervously. "I'm fuckin' heavy cream, okay?! I'm not whipped!"~OR the sequel to 'Two Boys, One Bottle'~
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ✧Someone That Loves You✧ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047193
Comments: 49
Kudos: 561





	1. Hangovers & Painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> HAI  
> Welcome Back! :)  
> I just want to take the time to thank everyone that supported the first entry in this series. Despite being gone for so long, you guys/gals really boosted my confidence with such an overwhelmingly positive response. Even if I didn't reply, I definitely read all of your comments and it brought me so much joy to see it was successful.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this sequel.
> 
> *fair disclaimer* I have no intentions to harm, insult, or damage the reputation of any of the figures in this work of fiction. None of this is canon, especially the sexualities and preferences expressed by the characters. This is all just *fiction*
> 
> Alright. Enjoi :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aw, he's mad 'J word' right now," Sean teased, nudging Corpse's shoulder.
> 
> "What the fuck does that mean?"
> 
> "It means you're 'J-word,' bro. And if you're 'J-word' for somebody, it means you're maaad whipped," Felix replied, high-fiving Sean in delight.
> 
> "I-I'm not whipped," Corpse said, trying to push his chest out. "I'm far from whipped. I'm heavy cream, okay? I'm fucking Goat's milk."
> 
> ~Or the sequel to "Two Boys, One Bottle"~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK  
> :D  
> I really want to take some time to thank everyone that has read my new stuff. Despite being gone for so long, you guys/gals have definitely boosted my confidence and I'm excited to write more stuff. The response to the first work in this series was overwhelmingly positive, and I thank you all so so much for the kind words. 
> 
> *please* understand I don't mean any harm in what I write and that at the end of the day none of this is canon since Corpse & Sykkuno have explicitly said they are straight. Nonetheless, indulge yourselves in the fantasy, I guess. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

By the time Corpse had woken up, he had found himself entangled in the limbs of somebody else. His eyes opened wearily, taking in the sunlight that split between the curtains on his window. There was a brief second of Corpse staring into the light before he realized there was a body right next to him, turning in its sleep. _It's alive_ , Corpse thought to himself, dumbfoundedly. He tried to gather whatever information he could remember from the night before, unsure of what events led to this morning.

Dwelling on the thought, Corpse swung his legs under the covers so he could sit upright. Hunching over himself, he could feel the pain slowly start to creep in. His arms began to tingle, probably having fallen numb all night. He stood on shaking legs, walking to his bathroom in a few quick strides. Catching himself against the door frame, Corpse looked back at the sleeping figure, who laid with their back turned to him. Closing the door behind him, Corpse took his medications and used the restroom before returning back to the room, sliding under the covers quietly.

"hmm... morning," the lying figure said, slowly turning. 

"Morning, Rae," Corpse acknowledged, his back turned to her. 

"Jesus... how come I'm in your bed?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. Corpse turned over, raising a brow at her. 

"Oh, you don't remember?" Corpse wiggled his eyebrows and she froze in fear.

"Wait- No, did we-?!" Rae began to panic when Corpse began to chuckle as he lied back down, receiving a smack on the shoulder in return. "You're such a dick," she chastised as she got out of bed. 

The night prior, Corpse had invited Rae over to watch a new unsolved murder documentary by their favorite director. After a while, they decided to take their own shot at trying to solve the case before the narrator could. In this process, Rae had drunk one too many White Claws and Corpse had to take care of her before she went off and did something reckless. Hence... trapping her in his bed until she fell asleep so he could clean their mess in his apartment.

Rae wandered into the bathroom to clean herself up, so Corpse took the opportunity to check his phone for any late-night messages. Luckily enough, he did.

* * *

**~12:46 a.m.~**

**Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:**

I myds ypo

 **Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:**

I mosf 

**Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:**

I miss ypp

 **Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:**

you

 **Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:**

I drnkk toi much. sori78887uuy

**~1:30 a.m.~**

**Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:**

my roopmate said,,,,,,,not tp txt youuu but I midd youuuu

 **Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:**

I msdf yop insife me 💦*wet emoji*

**~9:20 a.m.~**

**Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **: ~~deleted message~~**

 **Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:** Hey, I'm so sorry about last night😅 *sweating emoji* 

**Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:** Remind me to never challenge my roommate to a drinking game

* * *

Corpse had to chuckle to himself reading the progression of Sykkuno's drunken state. He quickly texted a reply back.

* * *

**~10:40 a.m.~**

**Corpse ☠:**

I know a good place with the perfect hangover cure. Link up in 30?

 **Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:**

Make it 40. I'm desperate for a shower...

**Corpse ☠:**

Whatever you say 😴*sleeping emoji*

 **Sykkuno** ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ **:**

😤*angy emoji* Rude

**Corpse ☠:**

:)

* * *

"Hey, where's that place with that Hangover Special on the weekdays?" Corpse asked as Rae walked out of the bathroom. 

"It's right next to the Boba Tea shop over on the Northside." She replied.

Corpse chuckled to himself at a photo Sykkuno sent of himself with wild bed hair and a thumbs up. He contemplated sending one back when he watched his phone get pulled straight from his hands.

"What's so funny?" Rae asked, taking the phone as she began to read the conversation. Corpse poked her abdomen, forcing her to giggle as he took the phone right back. " _OoOoh_ , who's _Sykkuno_? A secret admirer I'm bound to know about?" 

Corpse averted his gaze, locking his phone and tossing it under his covers. "It's nobody. Just a new friend," Corpse mumbled, trying to avoid her suspicion.

Rae's eyes lit up in excitement. _Fuck_ \- "A _friend?!_ I want to meet this friend! How'd you guys meet? What _kind_ of friend?" Rae asked, leaning closer for details.

"He's just a friend. There's nothing else to say," Corpse mumbled as he stood up, throwing on a shirt to be decent.

"Awe, you know that I don't believe that," Rae said, tossing her hair back as she tied it lazily into a bun. "But *sigh*, if guess if that's how you want to be."

Corpse walked Rae out of the bedroom and into the living room where she picked up her jacket and bag. "You have an Uber on the way?" Corpse asked. She nodded, her eyes cast down purposefully.

"Well... thanks for having me, I guess. I'll just head out now," Rae said solemnly, hunching over as she scuffed her feet. "It was nice catching up with you- Oh wait! You don't wanna tell me anything. It's fine. I'll just go..."

Corpse groaned internally, knowing exactly what game she was trying to play. _Goddamit, of course, she'd pull this right now_. Settling for a compromise, he held the door before she exited, watching her eyes light up again.

"Fine. I'll tell you about it," Corpse said, rolling his eyes. Rae clapped her hands excitedly. "Only _if_ you get some of that boxed wine that I like." Rae had a shit-eating grin as she walked out, saluting Corpse.

"Whatever you say, _Corpse~_! Have fun on your da-!" Rae teased loudly as Corpse closed the door on her. He heard a kick and a 'rude!' in response. Corpse went off to shower to prepare for his da- _NOPE_. Brunch. It was just brunch - with Sykkuno later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As soon as Corpse had the Boba Tea shop in sight, he indulged himself in walking just a bit slower to enjoy his walk. You see, despite his social anxiety, Corpse really enjoyed talking long walks out. It cleared his head, and it allowed him to just take some time to himself and reflect. 

It'd been a few weeks since he had met Sykkuno. Ever since their ***ahem*** _awkward_ encounter, they've established a pretty concrete Friends with Benefits situation. Turns out that they had a lot more in common than they originally thought. Sykkuno is an avid gamer, and more often than not they'd usually hang out to play games at one another's places. If they ever had a dispute about anything, they'd challenge each other at some game. And _Oh God_ was the sex amazing. It always seemed to turn on a primal instinct in Corpse to want to keep Sykkuno all to himself. The way he begs and mewls for Corpse it just... mmm, it makes him crazy. But what came after was what made it worthwhile. The spooning, the cuddling, the showers, the breakfast. It made it feel so natural like it could be the start of something...-

 _No. Snap out of it. This is a contractual agreement. It would be nothing more_ , Corpse had to scold himself. _He's made that clear._ Before Corpse knew it, he made it to the place. Looking around, he wasn't sure if Sykkuno was bound to arrive at any point soon, so he just let himself into the restaurant. 

The place was lit nicely, and over by the bar, he could see a young man with his back turned to him wiping the counters. A small sign that read 'The Hangover Hanger' hung right above the bar, so he walked over and took a stool. As soon as he had sat, the man had turned around and looked expectantly at him. "Need anything?"

"Just a water," Corpse replied, not realizing how thirsty he actually was. The bartender, who looked a little young to be bartending quite frankly, filled a cup with the spout, and placed it on a coaster he whipped out. "Thanks." The bartender grabbed a box from underneath and he wandered to the back.

Looking down at his phone, Corpse had begun to worry Sykkuno might not show up, but his familiar mask soon appeared at the front door, with a pair of sunglasses adorning his face. Corpse raised his arm, and the other man's face nodded happily and he waved. Once Sykkuno reached the bar, Corpse could immediately smell the fragrant cologne he must've been wearing. 

"Hey, I almost missed it. I have, uh, an old friend that used to work here," Sykkuno replied, pulling off his sunglasses carefully. 

"Well, this place is known for its Cure-All beverages," Corpse said, taking an obvious whiff. "You trying to kill me with that smell?"

Sykkuno giggled through his mask, his hand twitching to go up to his mouth. "I couldn't tell if I reeked or not, so I decided to be extra careful." 

At the sound of that, the young man returned from the back and he went from looking absolutely bored to absolutely excited to see Sykkuno. "Sykkuno?!"

"Toast!" Sykkuno stood from his stool and walked over to hug the bartender. Corpse had to look around to make sure nobody else was watching this interaction, especially during the pandemic. He only spotted a young man typing away at his laptop in the corner, his eyes trained on the screen and nothing else. _I wonder what he's writing..._

Corpse turned his attention back to the men, taking notice of how close they were to each other. Like...a little too close, for Corpse's comfort. _Don't they see the masks they're wearing? What the fuck is their problem_ , Corpse thought to himself. He took his water to drink, but every time his eyes wandered back to where Toast and Sykkuno spoke, he'd start drinking more and more. Soon enough, he slammed his cup down on the coaster. Both men glanced at him, and Corpse gave a curt nod. 

"Sorry," Corpse said not sorry at all deep down.

"Uh, Corpse, this is the guy I was talking about," Sykkuno said, motioning with his arm for Corpse to join. He begrudgingly stood from his stool and crossed the few feet it took. "Uh, Toast, this is...uh."

Corpse's eyebrows shot up, unsure of how Sykkuno was going to pull through with this introduction. "You called him... Corpse?" The guy -Toast- asked. _And what, dickhead?_ Corpse thought to himself.

"Sorry, I'm James Corden, nice to meet you," Corpse said, voice completely deadpan and serious. Sykkuno blinked at him, surprised by the interjection. Then the dumbass-- _Toast --_ began to laugh at the joke. _It wasn't even that funny._

"I like this one," Toast said, he stuck his hand out, "I'm Jeremy, but my friends call me Toast." Corpse looked down at the hand offered. He took it, shaking it twice before giving a painful grip at the end. 

"Corpse." _Jeremy_ winced a little at the grip but he nodded politely. As soon as the shake was over, he flexed his hand a little. Corpse smirked under his mask. 

"We went to school together," Sykkuno added, "and we both moved to the city after graduating." His eyes flickered between the two and his hands found the hem of his sleeve. 

"Together?" Toast raised an eyebrow at Corpse's question.

Sykkuno was about to answer when Toast spoke for him. "No, no. Sykkuno wanted to do photography. I uh, I went a different direction with my life." Sykkuno's face lit up under his mask.

"Wait... did you get your channel off the ground?" Sykkuno asked, his voice taking a different tone than Corpse had ever heard. Or was it a different tone? Fuck, he couldn't tell anymore. But he did know that he didn't like this Toast guy.

"I actually just hit 3 mil' last week," Toast said, beaming proudly through the mask. Corpse wanted to punch his smug face. 

_Woah, woah, woah, pump the fucking brakes_. Corpse startled himself. _Where the fuck was all_ this _coming from?_ _I barely even know the guy._ Corpse thought to himself. He couldn't quite place it, but the voices came back again. _Fuck him. Look at the way he holds himself, like he owns the fucking place. And why is he standing so close to Thomas?_ Corpse had to pull himself out again. _Since when do I call him by his_ name _?!_

The internal conflict Corpse was having started to give him a headache, and the all-too-familiar pain in his eye was starting to flare up again. Sykkuno must've been able to tell something was wrong by the way Corpse's eyes kept shifting across the floor and squeezing tightly. Even though Toast was talking about his channel, Sykkuno took an opening to interrupt.

"Hey, uh, wanna sit down or something? I could, uh- I could really use that hangover thing right about now," Sykkuno said sincerely, his hand coming to the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Oh, yeah! Well why didn't you start with that?" Toast patted the countertop, welcoming both men to sit. "Why don't you guys take a seat and I'll whip that up for you. Hey, uh... Corpse, was it? You want anything?"

Corpse's head snapped up, suddenly tuning into the conversation. "Huh? Oh. Just some water, I guess." Toast nodded happily, walking around the bar to begin mixing things up. 

Once the pair sat down at the bar, Sykkuno nudged his elbow lightly. "You alright? I could see you losing focus for a second." Corpse nodded, his eyes glancing at Toast where he had his back turned while he poured a slew of ingredients into a shaker.

Corpse was about to reply when Toast turned back to the two. "Hey, Corpse," Toast said slyly, his voice holding a strange tone. "You look like you can lift stuff. Can you help me grab a box. It's for Sykkuno's mix." Corpse nodded, watching as Sykkuno's eyes lit up at seeing them interact. 

Corpse followed him to the back, where the temperature dropped and the lights were barely bright enough to make out the names labeled on the boxes and packages scattered about. As soon as they went through, Toast stood by for a second as Corpse took a few steps in. "So where's the stuff, or whatever it is you need me to grab?"

There was a click behind him, and he turned to see Toast had locked the door. He'd taken his mask off, and behind was a disapproving face.

"Let's talk, Corpse," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or I tell Sykkuno the truth."

Then Corpse's blood ran cold.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BELOW IF YOU ARE FOLLOWING THE SERIES/JUST BEGAN THIS WORK
> 
> I'm sorry in advance. Tysm for gaining so much excitement. Anyway... read on :)

Hey Everyone!

I know you're all probably expecting a new update to this, but unfortunately, that won't come for a while.

For those of you who don't know, I'm just a college student enjoying my best life trying to write for my own enjoyment and for others :) *collective gasp* I know

I have been in Finals Mode for the past week (and entering this upcoming week). Unfortunately, I'll have to put the series ON HOLD until I've completed and recovered from Finals. My last final is next week Thursday, but when I will recover is up to debate because I've ALSO started working again. I don't think I'll spend more than a week away from the series because I am just brimming with ideas. I've fully begun taking a notebook to work to keep the story going that way I don't lose inspiration or momentum. 

I also want to thank you for such an amazing response to both works, and I'm glad to see people are enjoying it. I'm taking the time to let you guys know I'll be on a short hiatus because I know how absolutely _painful_ that cliffhanger must have been and I really want to flesh out a good follow-up that does it justice. It just didn't feel right making a half-assed chapter in a rush. 

So, let's review.

 ** _So what's happening to the work & series?_** I'll be putting them on hold for a brief hiatus while I finish up and recover from my Finals and get a steady work-flow going!

 _ **Soooo how long is that gonna be?**_ Most likely a week, but I won't make empty promises to you guys, so just be patient :)

 _ **What about that CLIFFHANGER** **THOUGH?!**_ SINCE I'm so cruel in leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, I've decided to give you a little something to dwell on until I return. Feel free to share ideas, guesses, & thoughts in the comments too! I love reading your comments :))

 _ **How often will you post once Finals are** **over?**_ Not sure yet. Again, I can't do empty promises, but keep your eyes peeled for a new chapter next weekend **potentially** _._

Thank you all so much for all the amazing, overwhelming positive comments :) they're really making my day. Until then, enjoy this little snippet of what's to come.

:D Enjoy, and take care!

With Stress & Compassion,

Kirbs :P

* * *

Lying in bed, unable to sleep, Corpse caved in and reached for his phone, fumbling in the darkness until he could get a good grasp and turn the screen on. Jeremy's words kept repeating in his head, even as he tried to get his mind off of it.

_He'll never forgive you_

It gave him a shudder, but he didn't let it haunt him. It'd been months since he'd actually looked back on the memory. It was taunting him, as if beckoning him to confront the truth. As his right arm fell tired, he could already feel himself growing tired just thinking about the situation.

_He'll never forgive you_

Corpse went through his photo roll, seeing the memories he's made recently, swiping past them to get to the root of his insanity. _His_ pain. Photos of Corpse with Sean and Pewds, or in front of a new game or just admiring the work he's done on his nails. The room was growing hotter, and Corpse could feel himself boiling up beneath the blankets. But he had to do it. He needed the closure.

_He'll never forgive you_

At last, he reached the dreadful set of photos he tried to block out from his memory. The memory was still hazy, and he wished he could've forgotten it all. He could still hear the sirens and feel the biting cold air from that night. _What could I have done?_ he had already asked himself the question a million times. _What did I do_ wrong _?!_

_He'll never forgive you._

Standing from his bed, almost in a daze, Corpse walked into the bathroom to turn the light on. For a split second, he thought he saw a figure in the reflection for a second. His hand darted forward regardless, breaking the mirror and shattering it slightly. The small patterns of broken shards sprouted from where his fist just landed. _It wasn't my fault_. Slumping to the ground against the door, Corpse's phone slipped out of his hand, clattering to the ground away from the bathroom door. The screen was turned up, and Corpse couldn't bear to look at her face anymore. 

_He'll never forgive you_

The image itself was just a photo of a young woman, smiling into the camera as she hugged Sykkuno where they sat on a bench. He was cropped purposefully, but there was no mistaking that hair and smile just out of frame. It was a screenshot from a post just a few months back. The caption, barely cropped into view, read:

**"Miss you every day, Imane <3"**

Corpse was sobbing, his body wracked with each cry as he allowed himself to just... _feel_. The thought of Sykkuno...and losing him... it terrified Corpse. It terrified him more than anything because now all he could hear was Sykkuno's voice echoing, over and over again.

_He'll never forgive you._

_He'll Never Forgive You._

_HE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU._

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He shouted, his voice growing hoarse as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

...

_...for what you did to her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN sorry for the hiatus  
> but please enjoy yet another cliffhanger to keep you busy
> 
> SEE YA'LL SOON :D


	3. Here Comes The EU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And the sex is just..." Corpse said, kissing his pinched hand in bliss. Felix groaned, going back to his food. 
> 
> "Nope-. I don't wanna know. I'm just fine not knowing about whoever takes it up the butt." Felix shook his head in disgust as he tried to get the image away from his mind. Sean laughed happily beside him. 
> 
> "Corpse, buddy, whatever keeps you happy is fine by me. Just please never use my apartment for it," Sean replied, holding his hand for another fist-bump to which Corpse obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE  
> I owe you guys a huge apology um I really left you guys on that awful cliffhanger for a long time. Here's an update. Sorry it took so long. Holiday Tingz UwU
> 
> As far as the story goes... I vaguely have an idea of where I want this story to go, so stay tuned for the final chapter lmao AND I have a new fic already in the works so ;) stick around.
> 
> Again, so sorry this took so long. Thank you so much for the amazing, positive feedback. Love you guys so much. Ya'll crazzyyy lmao.
> 
> Anyway, here's "Ch. 2" :) plz enjoy

As the pair exited the restaurant, Sykkuno continued to talk about the adventures he and 'Toast'- As Sykkuno _loved_ to call him -used to have when they were in college. It didn't bother Corpse. Nope. Not at all. ~~_Maybe a little_~~

"A-and there was this one time when he _completely_ ate shit on the pavement," he laughed. "Forever traumatized by skateboards, you should've seen it, Corpse." Sykkuno's joy distracted Corpse enough to finally stop thinking about the conversation he had with Jeremy. Wait, doesn't this count as thinking about it- _Fuck!_ Corpse yelled at himself internally. 

Corpse was barely paying attention to Sykkuno, his thoughts continuously going back to what happened behind the bar. _How could he remember me so well_ _?_ he asked himself, still pondering the question since their talk ended. There was a snap of Sykkuno's fingers that startled him from his thoughts. "Wait wha- Shit, I'm sorry. I was spacing out," Corpse mumbled awkwardly.

"I, uh, asked what you thought of Toast?" Sykkuno asked sincerely, reaching for his neck like he always does when he's shy about something. Corpse knew not to reply honestly, so he went the sympathetic route.

"He's cool. I like him," Corpse lied, throwing in a shrug to avoid suspicion. _What's there to be suspicious of?_ Corpse winced.

Sykkuno seemed convinced, but he still gave Corpse an amused look. "You okay, though? You've been acting weird since we left. Did Toast say something to you or something?" Sykkuno asked, completely unaware of how the question made Corpse undeniably uncomfortable. And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about it, playing it over and over again.

* * *

_**Thirty Minutes Ago...** _

As soon as Jeremy locked the door Corpse could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body. He tensed-up, taking careful watch of every movement the other man took. 

"Every day, I wish I could forget what you looked like, and yet here you are. You practically came right to me," Jeremy bit out. Corpse's fight or flight response was on the brink, and he wasn't entirely sure he even wanted to fight the guy. Maybe just a little. _Remember the way he touched Sykkuno's wrist when they spoke about-_ Okay, maybe a lot. Definitely a lot.

Despite this, Corpse genuinely had no idea who this guy was or what he might have done to him. Clearly, there was more to the situation than he thought if the guy is gonna lock him in. "Listen," Corpse began to plead, giving him one last chance, "I don't have a problem with you. So what's your deal with me?"

It was in moments like these that Corpse realized the power his voice had on people, there was a genuine second where the poor guy almost tripped over himself. Toast let out a laugh, a nervous one. He grabbed the nearest chair to put distance between them. "Oh, you know exactly what my deal is," Toast said, regaining his confidence, "As if you don't remember who I am." The way Jeremy said it... it led Corpse to realize he had no idea that Corpse was genuinely clueless.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Corpse tried to reason, letting his guard down for a second. Toast tossed the chair aside, suddenly coming close to Corpse. 

"I know exactly who you are! I've been keeping track of all 12 of you in case this ever happened-!" Toast seethed, holding himself back. He jerked his face back in anguish as if he was fighting his own mental struggles.

 _He seems... indecisive_. Corpse observed, _And w_ _hat did he mean by 12 people? That was such a random number..._ Toast suddenly jerked forward, grabbing Corpse by the collar of his hoodie and slamming him against a stack of boxes. 

Grabbing Toast's collars easily and flipping them, Corpse now had him pinned against the wall and lifting him by the collar of his shirt. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about," Corpse spit out, abandoning any previous mannerisms. There goes flight.

"F-fuck, you-," Jeremy grunted as he struggled to getaway. "Why didn't you fight back? Why couldn't you have flipped it?" Jeremy begged. This time, he was desperate, and he looked like he was in pain. Not physical, just emotional. Corpse felt his stomach drop. 

_Was this about...the trial?_

The dots slowly began to connect together and Toast could see it in Corpse's face. There was a moment to process what was happening, and Corpse dropped him against the wall, seeing a photo hang right above him.

It was a picture frame. It was three people, sitting on a couch with two little dogs splayed across their laps. In it was Sykkuno, his dog, Jeremy...and Imane...

"Why did you come back," Jeremy gasped, tugging on his shirt to straighten himself out. "What do you want with Sykkuno, huh? What kind of sick fuck does that, _Corpse_." He spits out his name like it was vile. Like he knew it wasn't his real name.

"I had no idea it was the same _Thomas_ ," Corpse seethed, stepping closer to the shorter man to which he backward in fear. "If I _had_ known, I would've stayed a million fucking miles away." There was a hard moment where Corpse had to think about Sykkuno sitting out there, completely unaware of who he was.

Toast shuffled where he stood, eyes narrowing as he tried to intimidate the other. "Well you better listen to me _very_ carefully," he said. "I don't care what you do. I can't go to the cops cause if I do, you can just testify that I've been watching all of you. But if you even _try_ to hurt Sykkuno in _any_ way..." Toast said, lowering his voice to even it out. 

Corpse huffed through his nostrils and took another step near Toast, merely puffing his chest to be intimidating. He even popped his neck for good measure. "Spit it out." Corpse could do this any day.

Toast took a step backward, but his voice was still determined. "...You even _know_ I'm coming."

At that, he walked past Corpse, giving his shoulder a strong shove as he grabbed a box filled with an array of liquors. He nodded to the remaining box as if that adjourned their meeting.

Corpse took his box carefully, knowing fully well Jeremy could sense he was staring directly at him. The way he squirmed gave Corpse delight. As they pushed through the door back to the bar, they found a smiling Sykkuno. Sweet, oblivious Sykkuno. 

* * *

"Corpse!" Sykkuno exclaimed, snapping the man out of his thoughts abruptly. Startled, Corpse realized he was on the ground. _Wait, why the fuck am I on the ground?_ Sykkuno pulled him to his feet, and Corpse finally tuned back into the world around him.

"You just walked to the street and a car almost hit you," Sykkuno replied, confused at having to repeat the predicament. "Look, Corpse. I can call you an Uber or something. My apartment isn't far from here, I- I'll be fine-" he rambled before Corpse took Sykkuno's arm under his own. 

"No," Corpse said, straightening himself out. "I'll take you. I'm fine, just lost in thought," Corpse explained. Sykkuno didn't believe him, obviously. But he allowed himself to be taken back home. 

The pair walked admittedly in silence, neither of them wanting to address the events that just occurred on the sidewalk. But almost simultaneously, they decided to break the silence together.

"Did you want to have dinne-?"

"I have to tell you somethi-."

They stopped and stared at one another, perplexed by the combination of words. 

"Wait what is it-?"

"Did you say dinner-?"

They stopped again, now squinting at each other. 

"Go first," Sykkuno notioned.

"No, you. I-," Corpse began to plead.

"I was gonna ask if, uh," Sykkuno began, his hand darting to his neck again. "Are you free tonight? For some, dinner maybe? _Idonthavetocook,Iwasjustwondering_ ," Sykkuno added in a hurry.

"I..." Corpse just remembered where he had to be, in fact. "I can't. I'm getting together with some friends."

Sykkuno's shoulders dropped, but Corpse couldn't tell if it was in disappointment or relief. Maybe both, honestly.

"That's fine. You're busy. I figured. Uh, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sykkuno said, changing the subject without making eye contact.

"I, uh," Corpse began, his train of thought slamming into a wall. _Not now_ , he told himself. "I was going to ask if... you were free tomorrow right, maybe?"

Sykkuno's eyes shot up to look at him, a small ssmirk creeping onto his face. "Yeah, yeah I'm free tomorrow. Games and Drinks?" Sykkuno asked, hopeful.

 _He's so pretty like this_ , Corpse thought, his eyes carving out every neat, soft feature to Sykkuno. ~~_All mine_~~.

"Sounds good." Corpse looked up from where they stopped, and they realized it was Sykkuno's apartment building. 

There was a brief, awkward moment where neither of them knew how to say goodbye. Usually it was just them kissing one another on the way out of each other's front doors. It was cute, but unbearably anxiety-inducing for both of the socially-awkward men.

"Well I'll see you-"

"Have a good da-"

They stopped again, laughing at one another for the failed attempt. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sykkuno," Corpse chuckled as he threw a peace sign. 

"Bye..." Sykkuno said weakly, his hand barely lifting for a peace sign. It looked like he wanted to say something else... but maybe Corpse was imagini- _Yeah, no. You definitely saw that. C'mon? It's ripped out of every classic story, you idiot. Of course he was gonna say something._ Corpse thought to himself frantically, _Turn around you fucking idiot. Turn around, turn around- BRO, Turn Around!_

Corpse continued to walk away, scolding himself the entire walk to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

The sound of the small pub in the middle of the city was the exact vibe that Corpse needed right about now. He could spot his friends from a mile away, only because he was familiar with the scene already. Nobody ever paid attention to their little niche. Dodging the waiters with trays and passersby looking for their nearest restroom, Corpse managed to make it through the noise to where Felix and Sean sat. 

Gazing up at the screen somewhere beyond them, Sean greeted him. "Oh, hey Corpse," he mumbled distinctly. 

"Hey, bud, how are ya?" Felix greeted, tearing his eyes from the screen and giving a clumsy handshake to Corpse. 

"Oh, so we're getting White-Girl Wasted?" Corpse asked as he took his place in the booth. 

At that, Sean looked away from the screen and groaned, making a disgusted face with his whole body. "Gross. Don't even say that again," Sean scolded as he returned to his original body structure. "And can we order some 'apps' now? He's here, you fuck," Sean added as he smacked Felix's elbow.

The distinct sounds of chatter across the restaurant continued to filter through to their corner, it made Corpse feel anxious. _How many of them were looking at me? What am I wearing? Do they think I'm too loud? And am I not talking enough? What am I gonna eat? Holy shit, am I allergic to-_

"Hey!" Felix snapped, his eyes concentrated on his. Sean was also leaning forward concerned, his shit-eating grin stripped from his face. _Wait, was I having a panic attack_?

The few seconds it took for Corpse to get lost in his thoughts was the same it took for him to realize what had happened. 

"You're alright. Just take a few deep breaths," Sean offered, trying to be as encouraging as ever. "We're here. Hey, let's play 'footsies,' maybe that'll help."

Corpse felt his feet getting wildly kicked and poked by the other two, his face breaking into a smile. Corpse realized they were about to eat, so he _could_ take off his mask now. _Why am I so_ -

"Oh, shit. There she is- M-Miss _Waiter_ ," Felix beckoned timidly. Corpse pulled himself out and decided to focus on reading the menu. _This was fine. I can read. I'm not Jared. I'm not 19._ He laughed at his own joke quietly. He was glad he had the mask on, or he might've scared off the overworked waitress.

As soon as she got their orders down, Corpse had a second to relax, taking in the company of his friends ~~and not Sykkuno's.~~

"So. What'd you do today?" Felix asked, patting his own hand as a father would. Oh gross, he _did_ look like a dad with his new mustache.

"You look like my dad. Why the fuck would you keep that stache?" Corpse replied, jokingly. Sean stifled a chuckle.

"Nah, you're not my son. Fuck that. Creepy little shit like you?" Pewds teased. 

"Please, not at the dinner table!" Sean pleaded meekly. The trio was in a fit of giggles and kicks under the table when the waitress returned with their food.

She gave Pewds a wink behind her back when Sean scoffed. "How the fuck does that happen. You look like Jeffrey Dahmer," Corpse muttered as Sean choked on his drink.

"Fuck off and eat yer food will ya?" The Swede laughed as he handed out everyone's plates.

As they ate, Felix started the conversation again. This time, towards Corpse.

"So, how's that 'F-w-B' you've had?" Felix took a sip of his drink as he asked. Corpse had to hold down a sudden rise in his stomach for a second before answering the question. The Irishman drank from his bottle anxiously, flickering between the two to see this conversation.

"It's whatever," Corpse shrugged, finally taking the time to breathe.

"Nahh," Sean began, "You've had a little pep in your step and your Snapchat, what's going on?"

Corpse coughed when his reflux kicked in unexpectedly. He quickly swallowed down what he had and took another second to respond.

"Well... okay, I don't know... what do you want to know?" 

Felix and Sean smiled, fist-bumping as if they hit a jackpot. Which... well they did, but... Corpse wasn't going to admit that.

"Who is She? uh... He? Are you past your He phase?" Felix asked, curious as ever. Corpse had to stifle a chuckle.

"It's genuinely not a phase, _Dad_ ," Corpse emphasized. Felix's face was deadpan as Sean began to laugh wildly in his side of the booth. Felix tossed a fry at the younger man, his stern face looking away. "It's a _he_. and his _Name_ is Sykkuno."

The Irishman's laughs ceased as it became his turn to be confused. "Wait... 'Psy Kuno'?" He asked, sounding as lost as ever. "Like the Korean singer?"

"No, you fucking idiot, it's just _Sykkuno_. Say it with me," Corpse said, orchestrating the other two to pronounce it alongside him. " _S_ _ykkuno_."

"So what's he like?" Felix asked.

Corpse didn't know where to start. But once he did, there was nowhere to stop. He started to talk about the way Sykkuno smiled, and his little laugh. The way their humor and wit just bounced off of each other. ("Ohh so he's a pun guy?" "Yeah" "Jesus, fuck, not another one-"). Corpse went into great detail about his little mannerisms. The way he'd just hold a mug in between both hands, cupping it safely as if it would provide energy. Then he moved onto his favorite part...

"And the sex is just..." Corpse said, kissing his pinched hand in bliss. Felix groaned, going back to his food. 

"Nope-. I don't wanna know. I'm just fine not knowing about whoever takes it up the butt." Felix shook his head in disgust as he tried to get the image away from his mind. Sean laughed happily beside him. 

"Corpse, buddy, whatever keeps you happy is fine by me. Just please never use my apartment for it," Sean replied, holding his hand for another fist-bump to which Corpse obliged.

The trio ate in some silence again, occasional hums of agreement whenever asked about their meals. Felix was the first to finish ( _how the fuck did he-_ ) and he leaned back in the booth contently. 

This was nice. Corpse had met Sean and Felix some time ago. There was this big tournament online that a lot of big streamers were going to. Corpse was lucky to get in, and he had to compete against Felix and Sean (to which he fucking _won_?!). After discovering they were just small-channel streamers living in L.A., Corpse was surprised to be included in the friendship. 

"You really seem to like this guy," Sean said as soon as he finished his own meal. Corpse still had some to go... but he was so full. _Answer Jack, you clown_.

"I, uh..." Corpse looked up, unsure of what to say. "Could you repeat the question," he said awkwardly. Sean smiled, adoring the younger man's naive manners.

"I said yer gay," Sean teased, receiving a kick under the table. 

"What did you actually say, I'm actually curious," Felix added as they settled their giggles.

Sean straightened himself up in the booth, looking over to Corpse directly this time. "You really seem to like this guy, dontcha?"

Corpse snickered, looking away as he mumbled something incoherent under his voice. He took his glass and drank through the straw as the other two men grinned at one another.

"Who's in the way?" Felix asked, a smirk plainly on his face.

"N-nobody. No one," Corpse replied. He couldn't tell them the truth. They barely even knew the details. He couldn't tell anyone what he did. _Just play along_ he told himself. "Well... maybe. He has this friend, I guess."

Sean looked pleased with himself. "So there is someone. Doesn't that make...?" Sean made a triangular shape with his hands as he teased Corpse across the table.

"Fuck off, alright. It's nothing." And it was true... it was nothing.

"Oh, you're J-word, aren't ya buddy?" Sean laughed.

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"It means you're J-word, bro. And if you're J-word for someone, you're _mad_ whipped." Felix high-fived the Irishman for emphasis.

"What? I'm not whipped. I'm far from whipped." Corpse argued, sweating nervously. "I'm fuckin' heavy cream, okay?! I'm not whipped!"

Sean laughed even harder at the terrible analogy. "Heavy _Cream?!"_ Felix laughed along with him.

"Wait wait, if his nickname is Toast and you're heavy cream... what does that Sykkuno?" Felix laughed out, looking at the other two for an answer.

Corpse chuckled. "French?" he said. The Europeans looked at him in confusion. _The fuck_ _?_ "You know... french toast?"

"You need eggs for that," Felix said, laughing. 

"And oil?" Sean added, bursting into a fit of giggles again. As the waitress walked by, she saw the three men laughing their hearts out and she had to smile. Looking back, she awkwardly walked away to not disturb the moment.

Corpse was happy. He hadn't laughed like this in a while and he was glad to share it with his two good friends. As their plates were cleared moments later and the check arrived, Felix and Sean bickered over who would be paying since they already agreed Corpse would: _and I quote_ , "not worry a single cent of his messy little head," _end quote._ as Felix had stated.

The sounds of music coming through the stereos overhead allowed Corpse to focus on the noise over the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach right now. _Fuck, I shouldn't have eaten so much_ , Corpse thought to himself as he felt his gut kicking him back for his satiety. At one point, he could feel the bile rise in his throat sporadically, as if being triggered by some unknown force in his body. The sensation was making him sweat from keeping it down, and he could tell the others would notice at some point.

As if on cue, Jack and Felix settled their disagreement as they handed the waitress Felix's credit card. Looking over at Corpse, he was an obvious mess. He was gripping the booth seat, his forehead had smalls tracks of sweat forming and his eyes were focused anywhere but the table. 

"Woah, you okay there, bud?" The Irishman asked as he slid over to the younger man's side of the table. 

"It might be his stomach..." Felix grabbed his coat and keys as he shuffled out of the booth. "Grab my card when she brings it back. I'll bring the car around." 

"No, we don't have to leave yet-" Corpse began to say before Sean laid his hand on his shoulder, looking him directly in his eyes. 

"Hey! Look at me." Corpse turned his face to Jack's, feeling his piercing gaze more calming than intense. "We had a good time. Shit happens, let's get you home alright?"

The waitress turned the corner with the paid receipts in hand. Signing and departing soon after, Corpse found himself holding down his gut the entire drive to his place. Felix and Jack had decided to return to a normal conversation, opting for a distraction route for Corpse's attention. Chiding in a few times, Corpse was feeling better once they reached his apartment building. His phone buzzed excitedly in his pocket as he stepped out of the car.

"Are ye sure you don't want me to walk you up?" Sean asked sternly, leaning out of the window as Corpse shook his head. 

"I'm good. Thanks again. I owe you guys a couple rounds," Corpse replied as he saluted them away. 

"I'll kick your ass anyway. Later, bro!" Felix shouted as he drove away, Jack giving a distant "Byyee" as they left. 

Trudging up to his apartment, Corpse checked his phone to find new messages from Sykkuno. And just his luck, his callerID and a photo of him preciously sleeping appeared **(isn't that** **weird?** _No...No it wasn't weird. I told him about it later. I think._ ).

"Hello?" He saluted his doorman as he entered his cricket elevator to rise to his floor. Corpse held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he tapped on the button that led to his floor.

" _ **Uh... Corpse?**_ _"_ rang the soft voice from the across the line.

"Hey Sykkuno." He grinned as he said it, looking over to tap the button again since he hadn't moved.

" _ **Are you, uh- busy?**_ _"_ Sykkuno asked. Why did he sound so anxious? Was he scared? _Was he in danger? Was he with..._

"No. I'm not busy. Not at all. What's wrong?" Corpse was a little aggressive in his reply, but he was too focused on the other man right now.

" _ **C-could you come over? Bimbus got a little food sick and I took him to the vet but... th-they had to keep him for the night. I'll get him first in the morning but- I, uh- It just feels so alone, y'know?** " _ There was a slight gasp or some kind of sob that Corpse registered come from the other man. 

"Yes. No- I understand. I get it. I'll head over right now. Let me grab a few things and I'll head over," Corpse said hurriedly as he paced around the small elevator as it agonizingly carried him to his floor. "Do you want to stay on the phone? Have you eaten? What are you doing right now?"

The series of questions all seemed to hit Sykkuno at once, but he was quick on his feet ( _and in bed._ **Shut up.** ) and fired back just as quickly.

" _ **I, uh- I don't mind. However you feel, heh. Uhm, only if you haven't.**_ _"_ Corpse took a mental note of eat note and word Sykkuno said, quickly pulling apart the doors once he reached his floor and sprinted to his door, steadily unlocking and crashing in. " _ **I'm in bed right now. I just... usually Bimb would come after dinner to watch a movie or something. But I was just waiting for him to come and I-**_ " 

There was a distinct loud crash in the background and Sykkuno fell silent mid-cry. "S-Sykkuno?"

" _ **Awh Jesus-!**_ _"_ Sykkuno gasped. Corpse froze as he held a small knapsack with some belongings inside. His phone was ready to drop if he didn't hear any noise. " _ **I spilt water everywhere-! C-can I put the phone down? I-it'll only take a second-."**_

Corpse sighed as he knew the other man was in no harm. He took his pills, gingerly, and packed them in case he had to stay until morning. As he left his place, he checked his phone to find a map of Sykkuno's location saved on his camera roll. Opening the app, he found he was still viewing the photo of Imane's newspaper clipping. The guilt started to set in and he decided he would be fine without the map since Sykkuno would be on the phone anyway. Corpse felt his bile rise up again, but he decided to ignore it. He simply pocketed his phone, locked the door, and plugged into his earphones as he sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THE MOVE?
> 
> DO WE WANT THE NASTY NASTY NEXT CHAPTER OR DO WE WANT SOME ANGST?!

**Author's Note:**

> How we doin'?  
> We floppin'? We thrivin'?  
> Drop a comment and some Kudos to let me know :D  
> I'm always looking to improve


End file.
